The Baby Project
by autumnshutup
Summary: When Sabrina and Puck get a rather..interesting project, how do they cope? Will feelings come with it? Besides hate, I mean. *Needs Edit. Badly.*
1. Chapter 1

**Sabrina P.O.V**

PUCK!" I screamed. The dumb fairy had just put who-knows-what in my hair. That's right, we're in high school but I still have to put up with him.

"Yes, Grimm?" said fairy came in smirking.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I screamed.

"Well I know your ugly, but you've gotten stupider too? Well I put cottage cheese, syrup, cow manure, and chimpanzee spit in it!" he said, cheerfully. I got up and started chasing him around.

"I'm going to kill you!" I screamed and he flew away. He came down and we started chasing each other along the table when he stopped. He looked at me and I looked down at myself and blushed, you see it gets really hot in my room at night so I only had on real short shorts and a cami. I silently made my way to my room and took a quick shower. After that I threw on a black long sleeve shirt with a purple avatar, ripped jeans and black converse. I put my cluttered homework in my bag and started to jog to school. As I approached the stairs I saw Puck with his friends, Mike ( the emo-ish one)and Jason ( the preppy one). I walked over to my Friends Sasha and Ronnie. Sasha was the gothic one with black hair and blond streaks, red jeans and black shirt. It said "pink is punk" for breast cancer awareness. Ronnie is pretty girly; she has short curly blond hair and is really short. She had on a white tank with…gold pants? She so weird. Sasha's mom is the princess with the pea or something and Ronnie's mom is Cinderella.

"What prank did he put on you…This time?" Sasha asked.

"Cottage cheese, syrup, cow manure and chimpanzee spit in my hair." I said and Ronnie cringed.

"Nine" they both said, see they had this thing where they rated every prank Puck has done to me. So far this one is highest of the week. We walked in to our family and life class and sat down, where our teacher was sitting looking through a bunch of boxes'. I sat by Sasha and across from Puck.

"Alright class, you're probably wondering what I'm doing with 12 random boxes" she said "well there for a project. A baby project, you will all get a partner and you have to take care of this baby." A few people raised their hands.

"No you will not be picking partners, I will" all of the arms flew down. She said a few names, Sasha with Mike(they both groaned at this). Ronnie with Jason.

"Sabrina and Puck."


	2. uhhh, how do you hold a baby?

**Sabrina P.O.V**

**No, **no, NO! She can't be setting me up with puck! There has to be some way out of this. As if on cue Sasha raised her hand. Alright, she has to do something.

"Can I take a nap?" I heard her say. I groaned, fat lot thats going to do!

"No Sasha, you can't take a nap."

"Whhhhy noooot?" she groaned, just to bug the teacher.

"Stop it or you're going to get detention." , our teacher scolded.

"Nothing I've never heard before."

"That's it! Detention!" Sasha only rolled her green eyes and accepted the slip. This whole time Puck was smirking. What the heck could he be smirking about?

"Alright class I will hand out the babies now, you must be careful." she made us all sit next to our partners.

"Hey, Grimm." Puck said. I just rolled my eyes. When the teacher handed out the (plastic) babies I gasped. She/it had blue and green eyes and blond hair. It looked exactly like us. I saw that Ronnie's and Jason's had brown hair and hazel eyes while Sasha's and Mike's had black hair and bright green eyes. That's creepy.

"Class, you may have saw that they look a lot like you, well I have been planning this for a while so yes I planned it that way." said.

"So why the heck are Grimm and I together?" Puck asked.

"You'll thank me later." She said which made a few people snicker while I gave them my-shut-up-before-you-break-a-bone-glare.

Needless to say, the whole room shut up.

"So the rules are, you must take care of it, don't hurt or BREAK it and you must spend time with your partner." She said and winked at the class. Finally the bell rung and I ran out of class.

"Grimm you forgot our baby!" he yelled in on our way out. That caused us to get a few stares. We walked outside and I immediately felt a gust of wind hit my face. I started shivering while puck grabbed my hand and started flying.

"So, he said "I was thinking about naming her either Puck jr., moose or bridged." He said and I started laughing.

"Why moose? Heck no to Puck Jr.. But I have to say I like bridged." I said.

"Fine, Bridged it is then."

"I still find it weird that she sent us to work together! Like really? Why us?" I said exasperated.

"I don't know and I don't care." He grinned. Okay he is acting really odd today. When we got in I saw that mom and dad were on a video call. They had gone to New York City a while ago to look for jobs.

"Hey mom! Hi dad!" I said as I sat by our computer.

"Hey Sabrina, hi puck/ fairy boy." My parents said, fairy boy coming from dad.

"Umm sweetie, what is that in your hand?" my mom asked.

"Oh you guys didn't hear? That's mine and Sabrina's baby!" Puck replied cheekily. I punched his arm while my dad got beet red in the face.

"WHAT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FAIRY BOY! SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN!" he screamed. My mom looked like she was about to scream too.

"I promise dad, it's just a school project. I was never pregnant and I won't be with its baby." I assured him.

"Ok but I still wanna hurt him." My dad said. Puck's head finally popped up from his laughing fit on the ground.

"Hehe, come on Sabrina. Lets go work on the baby thing project." He said then ran away. I said bye to my folks and ran upstairs to his room. I was holding the baby when puck approached me. He looked embarrassed.

"Uh, how do you hold a baby?"

_This is going to be one long project._


	3. flamers can shut up

**This is to that dumbass the flaming reviewer or what ever**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT FRICKIN' READ IT! I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR STUPID FLAMES. Stop trying to act all cool and leave me alone.**


	4. AWKWARD

**Sorry this took forever!**

**PUCK POV**

"Wait, so you can't hold a baby up-side down?" I asked Sabrina and she just rolled her eyes, she has got to stop doing that.

"No Puck, you hold her like this." She grabbed the back of bridged's neck and the small if her back, and her eyes looked sweet and caring, her hair was down with a small beret, she really looked beautiful.

WAIT! WHAT DID I JUST THINK?

Thank Gods she can't read minds! (Reference to my other story lol), she noticed and a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Just uh, hold her like this." She stuttered.

**Sabrina POV **

Was, was he staring at me? A blush appeared on my cheeks before I knew it.

"Just uh, hold her like this." I said and he did it almost perfectly, besides the fact that his hands we're off by a little. I grabbed my arms and gently fixed them gently. I noticed the position we were in and started to back away when my eyes got caught into his, but we were interrupted by the sound of Bridged crying.

_Why bridged why?_ I thought, then I realized what I said. Why would I be mad me and Puck didn't…kiss?

_Simple, you like him. _My conscious said.

_What? No I don't!_

_Uh-huh, you try saying that soon._ I groaned but then I realized I must've looked crazy to Puck.

"Uh I got to, go clean the uh elephant!" I said and ran out there as fast as I could. Wait,

CLEAN THE ELEPHANT!

Oh God, I'm stupid I thought but a small voice inside me said

"Not stupid, just in love." I didn't have enough energy to fight with her. 

**Uhh please review!**


	5. Why me?

**Oh my god! I'm Soooo sorry!**

**I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**And to flaming reviewer, I love how your only having anonymous reviews. Its kind of funny how you hide behind a computer, and how you didn't flame my chapter about flamers. Honestly? You telling me to, "Stop writing", makes me want to finish the whole damn story. That's me, please keep flaming, it brightens my day to know you take time out of your day to try to kill someone's , I'd like to issue you, flaming reviewer, a challenge. I don't care if you do it, but you have to write a sample of your own writing, to show me how much mine "sucks", next to yours.**

_Puck_

Have you ever ad one of those days where you feel like nothings right? Where you feel like, someone completely different?

Welcome to my life.

Why am I acting and _feeling_, so weird towards Grimm of all people. The only thing that should be between us in a bucket of gloop. Like, when I tried to kiss her when we were eleven, only doing her a favor. Minus the fireworks in and out of my head. And, today, she stormed out of my room, while she was teaching me how to hold Bridget, saying she had to clean the elephant.

We don't have a dirty elephant. Or an elephant in general.

I heard the baby's cries, still playing from when me and Grimm almost,blech,kissed.

"_Oh shut up, you know you would have loved it, lover boy."_

A voice in my head said. Great! Now I'm crazy.

"_Crazy in love."_

"Shut up!" I said aloud. I then realized I was arguing with myself, I'm physco. I grabbed the plastic yet loud baby, and walked downstairs. Daphne, Red, Granny and were sitting downstairs.  
>"What's with the baby?"Daphne said. Everyone else gave me an odd look.<p>

"What? I can't play with a plastic baby without getting my motives questioned?"

"Unless your physco, then no." Daphne laughed.

"You have no idea. " I muttered, "It's me and Sabrina's."

"How long was I gone?" said Mr Canis , walking out of the room grumbling. Daphne and Red burst into giggles and the old lady smiled.

"It's for a school project, Grimm and I are partners."

"Speaking of Sabrina, can you go get her for dinner? Or, you get no dinner. The Old lady added at my look. This will be awkward. I ran up the stairs, and knocked softly on Grimm's door.

"What?" she answered the door, and slightly blushed seeing me.

"Uh, the old lady told me to uh, get you for um, dinner." I stuttered. She walked down the stairs. A few seconds later; I walked down, and saw that the only spots for dinner were right across from each other.

Great, just great.

Bridget was sitting in a chair, and Daphne was making noises over her. Grimm and I couldn't look at each other without blushing, best family dinner ever. Not. I started eating my green spaghetti and black meatballs, Sabrina just scrunched up her face and pushed the plate away.

'_She looks cute when she does that, Huh?" the voice came back._

"Very." I thought.

"_I'll give you a few seconds to think about what you just thought." I could hear the smirk in his/her voice._

"WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT!" I thought.

"Say what?" Daphne said, Sabrina gave me a shocked face. Shit! I said that aloud, didn't I? I guess it's okay because it seemed like Sabrina was arguing with herself too,

"OH SHUT UP!" she yelled. We both got up, in a huff. She grabbed Bridget and we went in our rooms.

_Daphne_

Have I ever said that Puck and Sabrina are nut-jobs? And soul mates, but mostly nut-jobs.

"Back to my earlier statement, there crazy." I broke the silence; everyone was in a shock of what just unfolded.

_Sabrina (Sorry for the constant POV changes)_

Talk about the worst diner of my life, like I didn'talready look crazy yelling out to myself. Seconds after Puck did. I pounded some pillows, and then heard a knock at the door. Red came in,

"Hey, little red." We had gotten to be slightly better friends since the war.

"Hi, Sabrina." She said, in a quiet voice.

"What's up?" I said, sitting on my bed and tapping a seat for her. She slowly sat down.

"I was thinking, well me and Daphne were anyways, and we have a deal for you." I raised my eyebrows.

"And that is…?"

"That me and Daphne will take care of your project, two nights a week." Well that sounds heavenly.

"What's the catch?" there's always a catch.

"Well, um, whenever we watch it, you and Puck have to spend the two of you."

"Err….come on! How can two kids so little be so vicious?" she just smiled.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Red smiled.  
>"Why does it need to be us together?" I asked.<p>

"So, you and Puck will realize you love each other, then there will be a big wedding and then you two will have a happily ever after, then Daphne and I will be able to say we created a fairytale called "Sworn enemies to sworn lovers", then we'll be famous!" She exclaimed. Yeah, her and Daphne have spent way too much time together.

"I doubt that will happen, but I suppose I agree." I barely got the sentence out before she started jumping up and down.

"DAPHNE SHE AGREED!" Daphne came in, giggly and bit her palm, I rolled my eyes.

"Agreed to what?" We turned over and saw Puck.

Why me?


	6. Living baby & Harry Potter

"Fine, but only because it lets me get away from this stupid baby." Puck said, Red and Daphne had just explained their deal with the fairy. Sabrina nodded, not wanting anyone to think weird of her.

"Alright, now go!" The youngest Grimm sister said.

"Um, go where?" Sabrina questioned, scrunching up her light eyebrows. Puck noted that she looked cute while doing that.

_Snap out of it!_ He thought , _Grimm is not cute! She's .ugly. _

"Go out! Anywhere, it doesn't matter to me!" Daphne exclaimed, grinning.

"What? I can't go now!" Sabrina said and Puck nodded.

"Yikes. Your right," Sabrina sighed,"You have to get ready first! Come on Red!" Together, Red and Daphne, got Puck out of her room, and started to work on Sabrina, ignoring her yells and pleas to stop.

"Alright, so hmm, how about this?" Cheery-as- ever, Daphne held up a light pink dress with violet heels, that Granny bought Sabrina, but she would never wear.

"No, just no." She stated, but that didn't dampen Daphne, she picked up a dozen more outfits before Sabrina was sick of it.

"Daphne, please, just let me get ready for myself!" She yelled; bring out skinny jeans, blue shirt and her signature converse. Sabrina still looked, very pretty.

"Fine." Daphne sighed. The blonde, walked out her door, waiting for Puck. He stood outside, in a gray v-neck and jeans.

"Ready?" He sighed. She rolled her blue eyes, but nodded. After waving to her sister and Red, who had a creepy smirk on their face, Puck picked her up, bridal style, and they soared along the top of ferry port landing, silently.

"Where are we going?" Sabrina said, breaking the silence.

"You'll see." Puck smirked. She humph-ed, but didn't ask any more questions. After five minutes, they landed in front of a small theatre.

"This good?'

"Um, yeah." Sabrina stuttered.

"Wanna* go see the first Harry Potter movie? It's really cool, because some fairy owns this, so it has really cool effects." He explained.

"Alright." Sabrina drew out the word, because, she was getting suspicious of Puck's niceness. He raised his eyebrow.

"Um, why are you being…nice?" She questioned.

"Because, I don't want to fight, because then, we would get mad and one of us would storm off. Then Daphne would never watch the doll again." Puck said. For some reason, it hurt Sabrina that that was the only reason, but she decided to ignore that feeling.

"Let's go." Puck said, buying the tickets, and seating them down.

"This is so cool!" Sabrina yelled, when Harry started flying around on his broomstick on the screen.

"I know." Puck smirked. Sabrina yelled, "This is so cool!" every time they used a wand for the duration of the movie. Puck found it hilarious.

_*******after the movie********_

"Man, that was so amazing!" Sabrina said for the umpteenth time. Puck chuckled. They entered the house, to hear the sound of a crying baby, and figuring it was their project, walked upstairs…..

What they did not expect to see, was their doll,alive.

"DAPHNE!"


	7. Why doesn't fb have a dislike button?

I walked into the living room, with a small girl in my tan arms. That's right; Daphne thought it was a good idea to bring the baby to life, using one of our sly uncle's charms. She said, that it would, 'help give me and Puck a better bond'. What that mean, I'll never know. The worst part is, the baby's cries were a lot louder than they used to be, which is pretty hard, but the rosy checked baby achieved it.

"PUCK!" I yelled, I had been taken care of the smelly baby for, like, ten hours now, it was beyond his turn.

"WHAT?" He yelled back, which didn't make sense considering we were in the same room.

"Take care of Bridget." I commanded, shoving the Blonde into his muscled arms.

"Ugh, why?" He crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Because I have been taking care of her for a long time, and I need sleep!" I yelled.

"Whatever, grouchy." He smirked. So, I did the most mature thing I could think of.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Real mature Grimm." He said, I huffed and ran up the stairs, yawning halfway. I hadn't realized how tired I was. I laid down, thinking it would only take minutes for me to fall asleep.

I've never been more wrong.

After about, three hours of tossing and turning, I realized it was going to take me awhile to get to sleep. I walked downstairs, silently, thanks to me being the 'queen of sneaks'. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet, and filled it with water. After taking a few sips, I heard a crying, followed b a loud groan. I walked into the living room, to see Puck awkwardly holding a crying Bridget in his arms. I gave a short laugh, to which he glared.

"Need help?" I smiled.

"This thing only cries!" He said, in outrage.

"Well, it is a baby." I picked it up, and sat down. Within a few minutes, the baby was fast asleep, and soon after so was I.

* * *

><p>"Aww! Look at them! Their like one big happy family!" I heard a squealing voice say. I fluttered open my blue eyes, and saw Bridget in my arms, with Puck's arms wrapped around my waist. Daphne was biting her palm, holding a small pink thing in her hand.<p>

_Flash!_

"What was that?" I yelled, realizing where I was, and quickly got up. Unfortunately, that required Puck to fall, leaving us into a tangled mess.

_Flash!_

Where was that noise coming from? After, a few seconds, I got puck to wake up, and we quickly unraveled ourselves. Bridged was still on the couch, snoring peacefully. I quickly grabbed her, and jogged up the stairs, ignoring Daphne's smirks or Puck's rosy cheeks. I grabbed my silver Mac, and logged in to facebook, which is a website Gothic-emo-bunny doesn't own.

_2 new notifications_

_Daphne Grimm tagged you in a picture._

_Puck X. and 10 others commented on a photo you were tagged in._

I curiously clicked on it, to see a picture of me and Puck…laying on the couch with a baby in my arms.

_78 people like this._

Why doesn't facebook have a dislike and take down right now before I kill someone button?

* * *

><p>Sorry, DNTHT fans, but I can't update !<p>

Anyways, the flashing thing was a camera, EVIL DAPHNE!

review!

=D


	8. What have I done?

Sorry, for two things. 1) for taking forever, 2) Because this one curses a bit! Anyways, thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I love you!

* * *

><p>When Sabrina woke up on Monday morning, she had forgotten about school. Seeing, as she had an infant with her, caused an issue. What was she going to say in school, "No, this is not out baby, it was the doll we got from class, but my meddling sister turned into an heart-thumping baby."<p>

Yeah, 'cause that wouldn't get me sent to the mental institution at all.

Note her heavy sarcasm.

She rolled out of bed, grabbing Bridged from the make-shift crib she had made yesterday, while she hid in her room, to avoid the awkwardness of the stupid facebook picture. She ran downstairs, to see the whole family, besides her parents, were sitting at the table, eating some kind of soup concoction that vaguely reminded Sabrina of vomit.

"Hey Sabrina. I gotta know, when were you planning on telling me about this baby?  
>Jake asked, smirking. Sabrina sat beside him, punching his arm slightly, not so bad it ached, only to inflict pain.<p>

"Shut up. I know you helped Daphne with this." She said, glaring at them. Turning to Granny, she said, "Um, what am I supposed to do about this baby? I can't exactly hand it in, and I don't really think I came skip school. And-wait a minute, is this baby even like real? Or, is it just a fake baby that acts real? How long is the life-span? Come on Daphne! Answer me!" Sabrina said, all in one breath.

"Um, it's kind of like a tricked out doll, so it's not like….real, it only acts like one. I have the potion, to make it look like a doll again, so I decide." Daphne said, slightly surprised by her sisters outburst.

"Ugh! I don't suppose you're going to change it back anytime soon, are you?" Sabrina said, smiling in hope.

"Nope!" Daphne grinned, cheerfully. Sabrina had to use all her self-control not to yell at her younger sister.

"Granny, what should I do with the baby and school?" Sabrina asked, and for the first time, Puck said something,

"You can just leave it here and I'll watch it." He said, as if that would make everything okay.

"No, I'd rather stay than you." Sabrina said, tightening her grip around the child.

"No. You're going to go and I'm going to stay here." Puck said, stubbornly.

"Stop being so stubborn! I'm staying. End of discussion." Sabrina said, stomping her foot down.

"Says the queen of stubbornness! And No, you're not! You need all the school you can get." Puck said, smirking.

"I am not the queen of stubbornness! And shut up, Mr. I-can't-count-to-three!" Sabrina said, her temper building up. The rest of the Grimm's watched.

"That was one time! At least I don't just jump into things without thinking and then wait for someone to save my ass!" Puck said his voice raising.

"Because your one to talk! And fine, stop saving me! I don't need you!" Sabrina said, her voice cracking at the end. She stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her, leaving Bridged on a couch. Puck has tried to follow, but Jake grabbed his arm, pulling the faerie back.

"Don't. If she's anything like Henry, which she is, she'll need time to cool off." Jake said, Puck sighed and sat down. By now, Daphne and Granny were watching the small child on the couch.

"I really screwed up, huh?" Puck said Jake smiled.

"Pretty much. Theirs two things Sabrina takes most pride in, her right hook, and the fact that she can take care of herself. You practically told her she couldn't save herself. Thus, releasing, the Grimm temper." Jake said, and Puck groaned.

"I really am good at doing that, sparking her temper, huh?" He said, chuckling lightly. "I just got so…weird around her. Lemme tell you, it sucks." The blond said, and Jake again nodded.

"Yeah, because that doesn't sound like love at all. But, since I'm supposed to be the mature one here, I would say one thing, be nicer to her. That gives you two things, less bruises and a girlfriend. Congrats." Jake said, leaving Puck to sit there and smile. He got up, and walked away, laughing, leaving Puck to realize what he just stated-or what he didn't deny.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I don't love her!" Puck yelled, but realized it was no use. He had to admit it,

_He, Puck the fricking trickster king, was in love with Sabrina._

* * *

><p><strong>Question time- Who do you think will win the superbowl? Patriots(: or Giants:(! <strong>

**Story time- So, today on the bus, me and my friends, Emma and Melissa (Fake names), were discussing random topics, and somehow we got to lion king, and im like,**

**" With my first child, i'm going to hold her/him up high, and start singing the Lion king song, and pay my nurses to dress like animals and sing with me." ANd my friends started laughing, (Used to my weirdess :p). Then later, Emma, said,**

**"I dont get why he raises his child over the cliff. I mean, soon, the circle of life, is going to be over."**

**Needless, to say,we got a few stares of me rolling on the floor laughing.**

**And thats the end of story time! Anwser my question and leave a review! Thanks!**

**'Til next monday!**

**-G.E.B**


	9. Takes After His Old Pa!,,,,,,,,,,,School

Sabrina had started to feel _very_ awkward around Puck, as did he. He started being really quiet around her, and Jake would wink at the duo every time they were within a freaking ten mile radius of one- another! With their situation with Bridged- which had gotten Daphne two week grounding- was starting to get easier, Sabrina would watch her after school Monday, Tuesday, Saturday, Puck Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Sunday.

He had argued that he got more days, but Sabrina reminded him he could use her for pranks, and he eventually agreed. Relda, excited to take care of a baby, had promised to baby-sit the small baby while they were at school. She had also sent in a letter to their teacher, explaining that she had thought it was a doll and had given it to charity, not being Sabrina or Puck's fault, asking for a new one.

When they walked in to school, dividing into their two groups, Sabrina saw that Sasha nor Ronnie looked too happy, with their circles under their eyes, and pissed off expression. They walked over to their lockers, moaning about how hard this project was.

"You think yours is hard." Sabrina muttered, chuckling and grabbing a text book.

"What was that?" Ronnie said, tipping her head from her locker, putting on make-up, which made Sabrina roll her eyes.

"Tell you later." She said, walking with her friends to homeroom," So, how has your project gone?" she asked, knowing it wouldn't have gone very well.

"Oh, just horrible! I had to spend hours that this idiot's house, with a baby. Do you know how much those things cry? A lot. And lemme tell you, it is not fun." Sasha said, sulking.

"Really? Mine has gone pretty well. Jason is such a sweetie!" She gushed, and both Sabrina and Sasha rolled their eyes.

"Seriously? You're always crushing on someone." Sabrina laughed, as Ronnie's face went red.

"Yeah well how has it been with Puck?" She asked, smirking as Sabrina had light pink cheeks.

"Sucky. You want to hear what Daphne did?" She explained to them what her 'evil', sister had done, leaving both of them laughing.

"That sucks, but it's funny." Sasha said, flipping her black hair into a bun.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Love to see if it happened with you, which I can make happen, thank you." She said, and both of them stopped laughing, and put on rather serious facials. They sat in their seats, as their teacher came in, and gave Sabrina and Puck the new doll. Sabrina explained to her friend's about Granny, so now they had something to hand in. Although, she did think taking care of an actual baby should count for some sort of extra credit.

As the day went on, she had hardly spoken to Puck. When she went to biology, where he was her partner, she tried not to speak, but it didn't work to the fact that he was about to make something explode.

"PUCK! Stop it! Here, let me finish." Sabrina said, taking the glasses and putting them on her own blue eyes. With her lab coat, science goggles, gloves and blond hair strapped into a ponytail, she looked like a scientist. She copied the notes from the board, so that the experiment went good, and a few seconds later, it started fizzing, and then turned green, like it was supposed to.

"I could have done that!" Puck said, and Sabrina gave him a look, "With some magic." He admitted sheepishly. Later, they got on the bus, and Sabrina was eager to make sure Bridged was okay. She rushed out the bus door, and got to her home. Puck was a bit slower, but had quickly sprinted along with her. When they got in, they saw she had jell-o all over her little face, but other than that, nothing wrong. Granny was feeding her some red Jell-o, to which she was happily consuming.

"Hey granny, what's up?" She said, sitting down on a stool.

"Nothing much. Oh, this baby sure is ahandful; I'd say he takes after her daddy!" Granny joked.


	10. Confession

**Er, sorry? *Cowers away from pitchforks* SORRY! I got caught up in my other story. And family stuff. Beside the point, I apologize. **

**By the way, have any of you heard of Jo Bel's story, "Jo Bekke at Hogwarts", or something? For those of you who haven't, it's an undetermined troll fic, and the author if horrible. Rude, racist, homo-phobia.**

**Oh, did I mention someone killed themselves over that story?**

**Yup. She reviewed this story, I think. Were currently in a PM argument, which she thinks she's winning, with her awful grammar, and insults about how I smell…..I don't think I've ever met her, and I'm pretty sure I smell fine. **

**Sorry, this is kinda filler. There are only….two-three chapters to go, I think. Then, I'm ending my other SG story, and then I'll be adding a new one. Yay! Er, anyways. **

When Sabrina woke up, she couldn't have been gladder to see it was Saturday. It meant no school, but she did have to take care of Bridged, which she really didn't mind. She picked up the baby, and put it into a small yellow shirt with matching shorts. After dressing herself, she ran downstairs, to see Ronnie and Sasha sitting on the table. Accompanied by Mike and Jason, who were playing video games with Puck. Luckily, then both knew about magic and everafters, so she didn't have to try and hide the baby.

"Aw! She's so adorable!" Ronnie gushed, holding the baby. Sasha followed, and they ogled at the baby for a good few minutes before Sabrina intervened.

"Um, not to be a party pooper or whatever, but can I have my baby back?" She said, and they snickered at the odd statement. Sabrina picked up Bridged, and rolled her eyes.

"You guys are ridicules." She took out some baby food and fed Bridged. "God, this feels weird."

"It looks weird too. I still can't believe your sister of all people did this!" Sasha chuckled, and Ronnie followed.

"Bleh, did I tell you why she did it?" Sabrina said, blushing a light pink.

"No, why?" Sasha said, turning her head.

"Because she has this crazy hypothesis that Puck and I are going to start dating or something. " She chuckled.

"Yeah, and she's probably right." Sasha replied.

"AW! You too would look to cute together! I need to help plan the wedding!" Ronnie gushed, reaching for a notebook and pen.

"You and Daphne should really start hanging out. Or not, I'd probably be scary, you two together." Sabrina added, as an afterthought.

"Anyways, what do you think about him?" Ronnie replied, smiling.

"Hatred." She added, automatically.

"We all know that's not true. Now, spill." Sabrina saw Ronnie look at Sasha's phone, and laugh mischievously.

"Fine. I guess I kinda like him. I mean he is like, really cute. And funny, and sometimes sweet. And his eyes are the most gorgeous green. And his smile, it shines. Oh god, I'm being cliché, aren't i?" Sabrina looked up from her daze.

"I don't know about that, but I'm not sure I heard you right?" A voice said behind. "Can you repeat that?" Sabrina looked back and gasped as she saw Puck, holding his phone.

"And, I'm going to guess there really isn't free tacos?" He said, looking towards Ronnie's and Sasha's sheepish smiles. HE smirked, walked over, and put his arms around Sabrina, who had been in an embarrassed silence.

"Will you go out with me?"

**Heeheheheheh! I tried to switch this from the usual kissing scene, so I made him ask her out. I don't know, but the next chapter is probably going to be an epic one, since it'll be the last. And since then,**

**80 reviews 'til I update! 'Cause you've all been silent readers!**

**-GEB**


	11. Love all my reviewers! D

**I knew you guys could do it! I knew it! 80 reviews. YAY! I'm so happy! You guys are really awesome, you know that? Sooo, surprise update! **

**Unfortunately, this IS the last chapter. Unless you hated it. Then fortunately, this is the last chapter. Well, besides a one-chapter epilogue. I'll also be ending my other SG story, "I hear too much", then, I'm going to edit both, 'cause their pretty rough in the beginning, then I'll be doing a new story. *Grins evilly***

Sabrina walked into some restraint that smelled like hamburgers, cheesecake, and hotdogs

In other words, it was Heaven for her.

She had decided on a run-down and old restaurant in ferry port landing, open by the boy who cried wolf, Derek. It was a one room place with red walls and stingy green booths.

"Hella, how may I help ya?" Said a young girl, probably about 14.

"Er, table for two." Puck said, and Sabrina could tell he was straining not to make fun of the giant pimple in the middle of her face, and she thumped him before he commented. The waitress nodded, leading them to a stingy booth. As soon as they sat down and she was out of earshot, Puck started making jokes.

"Did you see that thing on her face? Gosh, that thing could have had a-" He started, but Sabrina gave him a look.

"What did I say 'bout insulting people that can spit in your food?"

"Puh-lease, she can't hear me!"

"How do you know? She could be the Hearing wizard, for all you know!"

"Not to be a wise guy or anything, but I doubt there's hearing wizards." Puck laughed, and Sabrina glared, but stopped a moment later.

"So…..." said Puck, tapping his fingers nervously on the oak table, "What's new?"

"Come on Puck, you can come up with better then, what's new?" Accused Sabrina. 

"Fine. Then, what do you think about….flamingos?"

"Um, there creepy, for one. And really not a good conversation starter."

"Then, what do you want to talk about Mrs. I'm- so-socially-smart."

"Whadda want to eat?" Said the waitress, coming over with a pad and pen. "I'm Kelli, by the way." She added, rudely.

"Um, a burger and sprite." Said Sabrina, resisting the urge to tell her not to check out Puck. Puck, oblivious to this, ordered almost everything on the menu.

"Er, Hun, are you sure you're going to eat all that?" Questioned Kelli. Both Sabrina and Puck laughed, as if it was the stupidest question ever, which it may have been. She shrugged, and walked away.

"This is stupid. We've known each other for what, five years? We shouldn't be so awkward!" exclaimed Sabrina, and Puck nodded. They started talking about things and another, throughout dinner, until Puck brought up an even more awkward topic.

"When did you start liking me?" Said Puck and She was ready to see a smirk, or something, but there wasn't as much as a glint of amusement. This, however, made it worse for her.

"Um, er, well." She was spluttering, with blushing cheeks and a massive head-blank. Puck later came to a smirk, and laughed.

"I'm joking; you don't have to tell me when you fell for my great looks and awesome personality." Puck flexed a bit, Sabrina could feel his ego bursting.

"Yeah, and defiantly your modesty." She mumbled, under her breath. Either Puck hadn't heard, or just wasn't acknowledging that he had, for he was looking in a totally opposite direction now. Sabrina turned over, and saw their teacher, smirking at them, as if to say, "_I-told-you-so", _to which both Puck and Sabrina looked away, carefully avoiding her piercing gaze.

"Wanna go?" Puck said, obviously wanting to get away from their teacher.

"Er, very much so." The blonde Grimm said, as Puck quickly paid, and they left, even he didn't want to get leftovers. They walked around ferry port, smiling to the few people they say, and knew.

"I don't like this." Decided puck. Sabrina felt pain for a second, but gave him a questioning look. "I'm not being cocky and, um, annoying, and you're being quiet and….nice."

"Hey!" Sabrina playfully punched his shoulder, "I am nice. But, you're right. For the rest of this, let's be our normal selves."

And so they were, Puck made fun of her (In a play-full way, of course), Sabrina insulted him, but they had a good time altogether. They stopped in a few stores, went to the park, etc., until they had decided to fly down to the house, as it was getting late. Luckily, Daphne had told Granny about the two, so she gave them a time of ten-o'clock.

"It's nice here, don't ya think?" Sabrina said, gazing at the treetops.

"Yeah, I guess." Puck said, setting her on the porch and they walked inside, to see no one awake.

"I had a good time, Puck." Sabrina said, smiling genuinely. He shrugged, smiling. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a quick kiss. They broke apart, neither saying anything, and Sabrina continued to go into her room.

When did I get guts to do that?, Sabrina thought, picking up Bridged from the crib in her room, still a goofy grin on her face. "I guess I owe a lot to you, huh?"


	12. Bridged Relda Goodfellow

Twenty- five year old Sabrina laid next to her husband, Puck, holding a small pink blanket, where inside, was a small baby, with green eyes, and wispings of blond hair.

"She sure is adorable, isn't she?" Sabrina cooed, smiling at her new-born.

"'Course she is, look at her dad." Puck grinned.

"Yeah, Peter was pretty cute." Sabrina joked, rolling her eyes at her husband, and kissed him on the cheek. "Kidding, fairy-boy."

"I know. What do you want to name her?"

"Hm, I don't know, what do you think?"

"How about, Katherine?"

"No, there was a girl in the orphanage I went to named Katherine, and she smelled like tartar sauce.. How about Julia?"

"No, I imagine Julia's as a redhead. Hmm…" Puck said, deep in thought.

"I have an idea! How 'bout Bridged?" Said Sabrina, recalling the name of their baby in the project, which they got an A+ in.

"Sabrina! That's perfect!" Replied Puck, kissing his wife, and smiled at their small, precious baby.

"Have you figured out a name yet?" A blond nurse said, smiling kindly at the couple, who were currently playing thumb-war.

"Yes. We'd like to welcome Bridged Relda Goodfellow in to our family."


End file.
